Demon Hunting
by iggyAzalea2
Summary: Being a demon hunter isn't easy. You are hunted down and you are breaking the rules of your customs. Saving the lives of your lunch can be quite hard. Plus falling in love with a human, that's poking a giant. Being a Demon queen while killing my own kind is a disgrace. That's why I only count on my friends. This is just like a zombie apocalypse... but worse. OCxRoss, OCxLaura


Demon hunting

I don't own anything at all – disclaimer

This entire story will be in Vanessa's point of view.

Prologue

I was standing at the gates of the demon world waiting for the opening of the gates. We were entering the human realm to make sure they do bad things so they could go to our 'master' Lucifer. I was busy tugging at the bottom of my shirt trying to cover up my stomach hoping Henry wouldn't find my scent in this crowd. My friend, Austin came over to me giving me a fanged smile. He is **_THE _**Austin Mahone. He got kidnapped by demons and changed by the demon lord, that Henry guy I told you about. Henry married me against my own will putting me under maximum security. Me seeing in this point, I'm just being stalked by his guards.

"What are you doing?" he asks amused. I glared at him making him flinch a little.

"Dude, my shirt won't go down. Henry got me a small t-shirt on purpose." I complain

"Stop that. You're making yourself look like a fool." he said with his red eyes flashing amusement

"I'm the fool? Have you seen the people with horns? Yeah, I don't think so." I say hissing at him

"Whatever. So are you ready to see what the world is now after being away from it for nineteen thousand years?" he asks

"If I get a bigger sized shirt then yes." I say giving up on the shirt. It made my double C cup bust out showing girls up with their small boobs.

The gates opened when my crimson eyes landed on the black, rusty bars. We all exited walking into a cave and entering a forest. I jumped up a tree with several demons following and I swing on them getting to the front first. My long nails were leaving scratch marks on the tree branches. I jumped off the tree when I got to the edge of the forest showing me New York, our fist target. We all changed into our human forms making us blend in with the crowd. We split up with Austin following me. We got him a hoodie and some sunglasses to make sure people don't recognize him. A girl named Ariana was walking with us. She was Ariana Grande who also got missing and changed into a demon. Since she was the newest demon we had to calm her down. Since demons eat human beings she got a little bit hungry. Just watching all these innocent people made me feel guilty for wanting to drag them to hell. This was wrong, it was unacceptable, and it was **_unholy_**. I walked into the nearest weapon shop taking all the weapons I might need.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" Austin asks

"This is wrong. We can't drag all these people to hell. If a demon thinks of killing a human being I will kill them." I say

"You're willing to kill your own birth race for saving humans' lives?" he asks

"I'll kill my race any day. If you aren't gonna support me then leave, go tell the others I'm starting a rebellion. I'll kill you all if I have to, I'd lose my own life for these innocent beings. But if you're joining me you better grab a few weapons because we're going to be taking a wild ride." I say. He looks at a Glock hesitantly.

"Well, I **_HAVE _**always wanted to become a demon hunter before I became a demon myself." he said and I smile. "Sure, why not." I hug him and look at Ariana.

"But these humans are so delicious." she said

"Well, how about we make a deal. If you join our rebellion we can eat all the bad human beings. How is that?" I ask. She nods excitedly, walks around and grabs some weapons. I grab an M-16, a Sniper and a sword. Austin takes a battle axe, the Glock and an M-16. Ariana takes an AK-47, a bow and arrow and a pistol. I take a few knives, grenades and lots of ammo. We go to the register and throw our stuff there.

"We want to buy all this please." Austin says. I go look for gun holders and backpacks. I bring back some camouflage backpacks and six gun holders. I take some darts, three Eagles and three dart guns.

"Aren't you teens too young to use these?" the cashier guy asks

"Trust me, we'll need these in a couple of minutes so make this quick." Ariana said trying not to attack the guy. We give him money as he scans everything. We attach our weapons as I put in health kits in my backpack. Ariana's bag has water and Austin's had food. If we don't save some humans at least let us help the survivors. We grab a few walkie talkies and head out. I see Henry at the top of the Empire State building. I hurry to a clothing shop where I buy something more covering than this bra-shirt. I buy a red crop top, a black skater skirt, red stockings and black combat boots. When I walk out I see Ariana in black jeans, a pink crop top, black combat boots and a red belt. Austin was wearing black army pants, a blue t-shirt, camo combat boots and a blue Snapback. We went to the front of the Empire State building and the clouds start to form a red color.

"Greetings, People of Earth! I am the Demon Lord and I shall take over. I you shan't follow my orders I shall feed you to the demons and you will burn in **_hell_**!" Henry's voice boomed

"Who is that guy?!"A man shouts

"What a nut job!" another shouts

"I can already see you taking over and your orders **_SUCK_**!" a teenage boy shouts.

"Oh well, demons _**ATTACK**_!" Henry shouts and all the demons turn into their real forms. Every demon had horns, red-leather like skin and yellow sharp teeth. Their hands were made of claws and their nails were about 30cm long. They had seven fingers on each hand and six toes on each foot. Their eyes were completely black except for the red pupil. People started running around and I ran to the first demon. I grabbed my sniper and shot the demons in the heart. The heart is the weakest part and that is the only way it'll die. Shoot in the heart and they'll explode. I shot seven demons. One came to my back and I shoved my elbow through its skull and jabbed my nail into its heart. I shot five more and demons were lying around either wrapped with other demons or were still devouring humans when they were shot. More and more demons fell, some managed to escape until they were almost no more in New York. But that wasn't the end. It won't be the end.

_Since it's the prologue it won't be that long but trust me, I'm going back to writing 8 000 words in a chapter. I might go to my chapter minimum which is about 5 000 words but I'll guarantee you my chapters might be longer than 6 000 but shorter than 9 000. So read, think and review!_

_Vanessa H._


End file.
